1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus in which plural transport conveyor units that transport boards are arranged in parallel.
2. Description of Related Art
A component mounting apparatus that mounts a component onto a board includes a transport conveyor unit in which a distance between a pair of transport rails can be changed according to the width of the board to be transported. A transport belt that transports the board and a transport motor that drives the transport belt are provided in the transport rails (for example, see JP-A-11-163595 as Patent Literature 1). In a transport conveyor unit disclosed in JP-A-11-163595, a transport motor that drives a transport belt is individually provided outside each transport rail.
In recent years, in order to enhance productivity, a component mounting apparatus in which two transport conveyor units are adjacently arranged in parallel has been widely used (for example, see JP-A-2012-059798 as Patent Literature 2). In transport conveyor units disclosed in JP-A-2012-059798, a transport motor that is provided outside an outer transport rail simultaneously drives a transport belt of an inner transport rail and a transport belt of the outer transport rail where two transport conveyor units are adjacently arranged. Thus, it is possible to remove a transport motor to be provided outside the inner transport rail, to thereby enable the adjacent arrangement of the two transport conveyor units.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-11-163595
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2012-059798